


Love Story

by yrrosoban



Category: We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, One-Sided Attraction, Sad and Happy, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban
Summary: At that, the intruder smiled at the other. & Jaemin smiled wider staring at the other's eyes, which disappeared into crescents.After all these years, Lee Jeno still looked the same.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on a whim. ⊙﹏⊙

Jaemin sighed softly, heart filled with contentment as he took one last glance at Jisung. The younger boy was sleeping peacefully, not caring about the sun that was peeking through the curtain. Beside him, there was another boy with blonde hair, sleeping with his hands lazily winded around Jisung’s middle, head resting on Jisung’s forearm.

Jaemin felt his heart filling with a soft fuzzy feeling, a feeling he knew all to well. After all this wasn’t the first time he guided someone to the path of love, to the start of the way of finding their own home in someone, who held the other halves of their heart.

Jaemin softly closed the door, making sure he didn’t wake up the boys. With a smile tugging at his lips, he walked down to the kitchen. It was almost noon, he needed to prepare for lunch. It wasn’t long when he found himself pouring the small pieces of vegetables in a large pot of shimmering water. He was carefully stirring the vegetables while humming a familiar song, when he felt someone right behind him.

A pair of hand snaked around his middle, as a head plopped down on his shoulder making Jaemin smile.

“Hey… it’s been a long time isn’t it?” Jaemin asked in a soft voice to which, the other hummed softly before pressing a soft kiss on the side of Jaemin’s head.

“I missed you.”

“I know… I missed you too.”

As if they had nothing else to talk about, they stayed in silence; while Jaemin went back to prepare lunch & the intrider kept close to him. After almost an hour Jaemin carefully placed the dishes on the small dinning table, & decided to wake the other boys up. 

“When are we leaving?” the intruder asked.

“Later. I need to see them off first.” Jaemin replied softly before walking up to the stairs.

The table was soon full of people devouring the lunch Jaemin made. Jisung & his boyfriend Chenle made it their mission to complement Jaemin’s cooking skill with every bite they took. Jaemin only smiled at them, ushered them to eat more.

After all who knew when he'd be able to prepare a meal for these two again.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Jisung’s worried voice caught Chenle’s attention. Jaemin just mouthed “tired” as he smiled at the boys before going back to his soup.

The intruder snickered loudly, making Jaemin kick his shin under the table. The intruder rolled his eyes before setting his gaze at the younger duo, who were back to eating again.

“You love him.”

It wasn’t a question, nor a joke. It was a straight out statement to which Jaemin only smiled a little 

_Of course, I do_.

The time flew very quickly with both Jisung & Chenle causing chaos in the house. Making sure to include Jaemin in their constant bickering, asking him to choose between them. Jaemin was lost what to do. His eyes landed on the intruder, asking for help. But in vain. He forgot how much the intruder liked to tease him. So he huffed & pouted, to which both Jisung & Chenle panicked.

Why?

  
_“Nana only pouts when he’s upset!”_

Seemed like Jisung & Chenle really believed what Donghyuck said before he left with Mark. The intruder chuckled making Jaemin shoot a glare at him. Jaemin didn’t want people to expose him.

“Hyung why can’t we stay?!”

Chenle whined, watching Jaemin pack his & Jisung’s bags lazily. Jisung was sitting beside Chenle, smile was nowhere to he found as his gaze was stubbornly stuck on the floor.

“Because time is up here Lele.” Jaemin said with a smile as if he said something normal. Chenle deflated as he nudged his boyfriend to say something, anything.

But Jisung kept quiet. He kept looking at the floor.

Jaemin felt his own smile falter at that. He sat on the floor in front of the younger boys, making sure he was in Jisung’s vision right now.

“Hey….”

Jisung said nothing. & This time Jaemin really pouted, feeling a bit upset that his Sungie was ignoring him. The intruder shoot a sympathetic smile at Jaemin, knowing this time it wasn’t that easy to let go.

“Are you not gonna talk to your hyung Sungie?”

“Ask for time.”

Jisung said in a firm voice as he finally stared back at the doe eyes. Eyes that held years of pain, yet shined so brightly. 

“You know I can’t Sungie.” Jaemin held Jisung’s large hands with his smaller ones. He shoot Chenle a smile as the younger went out to give the other two some privacy.... Before they are apart forever.

“It’s my fault, isn’t it?”

Jisung sniffed, his voice trembled with sadnessg & guilt. ButJaemin was quick to deny it all. He shook his head, as his grip on Jisung’s hands tightened.

“Remember Jisung what I told you when you first came here?”

Jisung nodded slowly.

“It will never be my fault, no matter what happens.”. Jisung repeated the words Jaemin told him a year ago, when he first stepped inside this house. 

“Exactly. So please don’t feel guilty. Just be happy.” Jaemin requested but Jisung only shook his head in disagreement.

“You WANT me to be HAPPY when I know I’m never gonna see you again?!” Jisung sounded hurt, angry. Jaemin felt his heart going heavier, more than the time when Mark left along with Hyuck, when he let go of Renjun.

“No.. I want you to be happy, because I am finally free. I can finally be in peace.”

Silence enveloped the two as Jisung broke down completely, hugging his hyung close to his heart; as if he was afraid. Afraid that once he’d let go of Jaemin, he was gonna vanish in thin air. 

The night was young, & free when Jaemin tucked the younger boys in the bed. In the end Jaemin couldn’t let them leave. He didn’t have the heart to deny their last wish to him.

Jaemin waited in his room. The blanket covering upto his chest, as his gaze was lost outside the window.

“It’s time…”

Jaemin's lips curled upward a bit, stretching his lips in a small smile when he felt the intruder's breath hitting his ear as he whispered softly.

“they fell asleep?” Jaemin asked.

“Yeah... In deep sleep”

Jaemin moved lazily, now laying on his side, looking straight at the intruder. Jaemin’s eyes traced latter’s face in awe, while the intruder gazed back at him with fondness & love.

“You really haven’t changed a bit Jeno.”

At that, the intruder smiled at the other. & Jaemin smiled wider staring at the other's eyes, which disappeared into crescents.

After all these years, Lee Jeno still looked the same.

While Jaemin looked nothing like before. Jaemin’s skin was saggy, crinkles all over his old skin. Doe eyes droopy as if he was falling asleep.

Jaemin wondered if it was the time.

& Soon he got the answer, when Jeno tugged Jaemin close to his heart, which had stopped beating years ago. Jaemin felt like he was home. After all these years, Jaemin felt like he was finally home. 

In all these years of his loneliness, Jaemin found love many times. He found people who could’ve saved him from the curse. Jaemin was a witch, a witch who lived on love. The first time he found love, it was Jeno, a normal human boy. They were like the two side of a coin, completed each other with love, & they thrived of it like it was never gonna end. But of course, Jeno wasn’t a witch, he was a mere human boy, a life with a limited time. He left Jaemin with a broken heart.

2nd time Jaemin fell in love, it was with Mark Lee. Another human boy, who Jaemin decided to take under his wings in a stormy night. They were friend’s at first, but soon fell in the trap called love. But that’s where it went wrong. They were never meant for each other. & Jaemin decided to let go of Mark when Donghyuck came back to claim Mark as his soulmate. Donghyuck was a vampire, a royal one. He had been the waiting for Mark for hundred years, so how could Jaemin stop Mark from falling in love with Donghyuck. It was beautiful, watching Mark slowly remembering the love he left behind in his past life, falling for the same person he had loved before. Jaemin found himself content watching the boy he learned to love, finding his own love.

3rd time Jaemin fell in love with a fairy, named Renjun. He was a small boy with sparkling wings. He found love in everything, in everyone. So as much as Jaemin wanted the fairy to love him back, he knew it wasn never possible. Renjun couldn’t give him the love Jaemin needed to stay alive. So Jaemin decided to let his love for the fairy, fly away the ashes in a windy night. He only hoped he would never fall for someone again.

His heart was already weak. His magic, witchcrafts weren’t enough to keep him alive if he went through another heartbreak soon.

But his traitor heart, fell for a boy again. A boy who was already in love with another boy. It was clear as the day, that Jisung was in love with Chenle. Jaemin knew the moment Jisung walked inside his house, asking for help to save his boyfriend. The orphan boys had escaped from the orphanage, tired of the constant torture. & Jaemin, the witch with the kindest heart, took them in. Jaemin felt it in his bone when Jisung first stepped inside his house, looking disheveled, face stricken with tear stains & hand holding an unconscious boy. Jaemin felt every fiber in his body screaming that he was the one, Jisung could save him from every pain he had. But Jaemin wasn’t selfish, so he let the love bloom; in his heart & also in those two's hearts.

He nurtured his growing love for Jisung, while helped Jisung to confess his undying love for Chenle. It was going well, until Donghyuck suddenly came to visit him oneday. It was the day he found out, his life was hanging on a thin rope now. & Donghyuck wasn’t happy. He wasn’t happy finding out he was one of the reason of Jaemin’s death. Jisung wasn’t happy finding out his hyung was dying slowly.

But Jaemin was happy. He was gonna be free from the curse. He was gonna be free from all the pain.

  
“I love you….” Jaemin murmured softly against Jeno’s chest as the eternal sleep started to loom over him. Jeno only hugged him tighter, as his lover slowly fell asleep in his embrace.

The morning was anything but happy. Jisung woke up early that morning with an uneasy feeling in his chest. He woke Chenle up, saying he needed to see Jaemin. Both boy hurried to Jaemin’s room, hands sweating as they stood in front of the door.

Jisung felt his heart drop in his stomach when he saw Donghyuck, Mark & Renjun silently crying , standing at the edge of Jaemin’s bed. Jisung felt Chenle clutching his hand tightly as they both slowly walked toward the bed.

Jisung’s eyes darted toward Mark, the elder boy seemed lost, he was staring at the front with silent tears flowing down his face. His eyes then darted to Renjun. The fairy who used to smile all the time, who used to radiate overflowing happiness, was now shedding tears like a child who lost his toys. Then his eyes landed on Donghyuck. The vampire’s eyes were filled with unshed tears, his eyes looked pained as he stared back at Jisung for a few seconds before looking back at the bed, where Jaemin was supposed to be sleeping.

But Jisung didn’t dare to look at Jaemin. He didn’t want to. He felt a fear settle inside his heart when he heard Chenle gasp loudly, before letting out a pained whimper. Jisung felt Chenle’s nails digging in his skin painfully but he was too afraid to look at Chenle, to ask him why he was crying like others.

It wasn’t like Jisung didn’t know why. Of course he knew, Jaemin himself told him last night. But Jisung hoped it was a dream, he hoped he was still struggling to confess to Chenle, because that way Jaemin would have to be with him. Jaemin’s heart would still be hoping to be loved & beating in a steady rhythm. 

But reality was cruel, love was cruel on its own way.

When Jisung finally gathered the courage to look at Jaemin, he felt his throat drying, heart almost stop beating.

It wasn’t the Jaemin Jisung knew. The Jaemin he knew was evergreen, he was the youth with golden skin, doe eyes, dark brown locks & a pretty smile. But the person who was lying on the bed looked aged, almost as if he was around 100 or maybe more. His golden skin was crinkled & saggy, hair was now sliver white, smile that used to greet Jisung everyday was nowhere to be seen. It couldn’t be Jisung’s Jaemin hyung.

But of course, it was.

Jaemin died in peace. His love for others was so big that he died feeling content that those people found their own happiness. 

Jaemin died, but he didn’t regret when Jeno welcomed him with opened arms, promising eternity this time.

Jaemin was finally at peace.

  
Finally he knew, nothing can be more beautiful than death itself. & When death came to him as his first love, who was Jaemin to deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk to me then.....
> 
> [Nabo’s here!](https://curiouscat.me/yrrosoban)


End file.
